


Mother Tried

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: Family, Gen, One-Shot, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleni taught him manners, and all she got was a charming rascal for her trouble. Pre-SOTL, before George takes the Rogue's throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Tried

Eleni Cooper looked at her son, wondering what she'd done to turn him so crooked. She'd taught him his letters, punished him when she thought it was needed, taught him manners and respect. She had done the best she could, left with a very clever lad to rear alone.

The lad - young man, now - grinned at her and embraced her. "Not to worry, Mother," he said, in a deep voice - a man's voice. "I'll be fine."

She glared at him. "And what of _me_, George Cooper? My son, turned as crooked as can be! What will folk think of me? I worked hard to get us here, in a respectable home."

George looked serious, for a moment. "Aye, I know that," he acknowledged. "If any would speak ill of you, send them to me." His voice was still colored by the Lower City slang that had influenced him as a youngster.

"That was _not_ what I meant - and you know it." Eleni propped her fists on her hips and eyed him. She had _tried_ to raise him right and had gotten a polite, charming rogue who participated in throat-cuttings and theft for her trouble. He was grown, too big for her to turn him over her knee and spank him. If she could, it might make him see sense.

He kissed her cheek, every bit the loving son. "No - it wasn't. You needn't be tangled in my business." With the things he did, no one would know him as her son unless he told. Eleni sighed; it didn't feel right in the least.

"Don't go about corrupting Rispah, either," she warned, gathering their mugs from her kitchen table.

"Me? Corrupt Rispah?" George raised his eyebrows. "Uncle Jas did that, Mother."

Eleni shook her head, exasperated. "Incorrigible," she muttered. "And never you mind speaking ill of your own kin."

"Kin that left you to live in the Cesspool're no kin," George said.

Eleni decided to pretend she didn't hear him - no use in re-opening an old wound.

George seemed to understand that - he was clever enough, after all - and said, "Well, I'm off."

"Be careful," she cautioned her only child, as he gathered his cloak.

"Yes, Mother. You'll see." George patted her arm in an attempt to placate her. There was no fear in his eyes - was he afraid of _anything_, the rascal? - but he seemed to be serious enough.

As he left, Eleni wondered if the Goddess would hear her prayers for a son on the wrong side of the law.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I got Eleni's voice, but I'm not sure. She needs more lines. Also, George's uncle, Rispah's father in this one? I made him up. I thought of him as a 'crooked' Provost's Guard.


End file.
